Thank You, Tsuchiura
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Tsuchiura x Kaji. Tsuchiura helps Kaji to face his fears. Oneshot.


* the link for the song they played: (in my profile - I can't paste i here) or please go to **youtube** and type **HATESHINAKU TOOI SORA NI (INSTRUMENTAL)**

Story: Thank You, Tsuchiura

Anime: La Corda d'Oro

Pairings: Tsuchiura x Kaji

Ratings: K

**Thank You, Tsuchiura**

Tsuchiura moved along the corridors, his fingers sort of crammed up after the long tremendous practice in the music room. He felt so tired, his head spinning as if being in outer space; he wasn't even concentrating during lessons when his teacher was teaching. He hurried to head home; just to hear a beautiful source of sound, its melody constantly absorbing into his poor exhausted mind, working like magic, his worries slowly fading as the music gets bolder.

This philosophy works just like a magnet, the slow and calming tune attracting Tsuchiura. Instead of heading home, his feet came to life by itself, desperately trying to find the source of music, the beautiful repertoire chanting melodious waves as the tune increased; thus Tsuchiura reached his destination. He took a peak into the room, curiously wondering who the musician was. He felt his heart leaped; it was Kaji's performance. He lifted his hands, wanted to knock for permission, but he decided to not to alarm him; it's absolutely fine for him to enjoy the music from the other side of the door.

His eyelids slowly brought itself close, his mind completely shut from the world around; besides the sound from Kaji's viola. He had never heard such playing from Kaji before this. Its music, he felt harmonious, sweet, but yet he felt sorrow, though the player was trying very hard to disguise it, Tsuchiura can see right through the song. He can feel the eagerness of his friend, the bow moving its way, creating a friction with the thin strings, thus creating such youthful score. The sound faded cautiously, marking an end to the piece. Tsuchiura smiled. That was beautiful. His hands turned the doorknob…

"Hey, that was beautiful." Tsuchiura merely commented.

Kaji jerked, "T-Tsuchiura-kun? You were… listening?" he lowered his head, "I'm sorry you have to hear such music from—"

"Why do you insult your music? I think it's really brilliant, Kaji… May I call you Kaji-kun?"

Kaji simply nodded his head.

"Kaji-kun," he paused. "Mind if I ask a question?"

"No, please go ahead."

"Why did you…" Tsuchiura hesitated, "choose viola over violin?" Tsuchiura quickly corrected himself, "I-I'm sorry, I've heard some rumours flying around about you used to be a violinist but you quit under some circumstances. Sorry, I'm being rude," Tsuchiura paused; he decided to take his leave, "If you may excuse me."

"Actually I--," Tsuchiura seemed to be someone capable of sharing secrets, Kaji decided, "I was indirectly defeated by another violinist when I've joined a competition a few year back. I heard his performance, it was brilliant, skillful, and I," Kaji's eyes turned sorrow, Tsuchiura now seated on the piano chair provided, listening to Kaji's over stored heart, "I did not even complete the competition--I just gave up."

Kaji turned to look at Tsuchiura, "And few days ago, I met that violinist again."

Tsuchiura's eyes enlarged, "And? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. He turned out to be Tsukimori-kun."

"Tsukimori?!" His brains taking some time to process the information. "So in other words, you quit your competition, because your rival was Tsukimori, and you think he's way better than you?"

Kaji's cheek was filled with a faint hint of blush across the cheekbone.

Tsuchiura narrowed his eyes. How could a talent like Kaji ashamed of his skills? He should have pursued his dream, continuing to learn his violin, and not quit just because he felt threatened. Of course, Tsuchiura have to admit; Tsukimori's playing was flawless, but it was lack of something… feelings? Lack of… emotions?

"Kaji-kun, please wait for me here, I'll be right back." With that he escaped through the room door, leaving Kaji alone.

_Why did I voice out my heart towards Tsuchiura-kun?_ He carved a smile. _Perhaps he was easy-going enough to share my problems, Hino-san was kind, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. At least, the knot is yet to untie… _A drop of tear made its way down his cheek; quickly he wiped it with the back of his hands. He wouldn't want Tsuchiura to see through his feelings, his true feelings.

"Kaji-kun?" Tsuchiura returned, his hands holding a suit-case like… Is that a…

"Kaji-kun," he said, handing Kaji the violin case, "Can I hear your playing, just for this once?"

"H-Hear my playing?" apparently Kaji didn't not expect that hear those words to be spoken my Tsuchiura; no want had requested to hear his playing, his violin.

"Sorry, Tsuchiura-kun, I—"

"You should probably have some confidence in yourself, you know. Your lack of confidence eventually prevents you from showing off your skills, your talents. You have not played for a long time, have you? Why not give it another try? You deserve another chance, at least your violin does."

Kaji looked at the violin case Tsuchiura was holding, his hands itch from the urges of touching it again, to lay his hands on the violin, to produce the music he had once played.

He closed his eyes; _I can never be as good as Tsukimori-kun and Osaki-san._

"Sorry, I think—"

"But you have not even tried. How could you possible say that you're not a good player? How sure are you that Tsukimori is still better than you?"

That statement left enlarged Kaji's eyes; Tsuchiura had seen right through him, without doubts.

"Tsuchiura-kun…"

"Come on, give it a try. I used hide the fact that I could play the piano, but now I've faced it, I'm able to perform again. I think you can too, so try giving it a chance? I hope you'd be able to face your fears."

Tsuchiura smiled his warm smile, handing the borrowed violin to Kaji. Kaji observed Tsuchiura's expressions; he really wanted him to play it. Kaji took the violin case from him; he opened it and saw a beautiful soft-brown violin. He took it and placed it on his left shoulder, the bow followed next.

_Yes, I want to play it again. Even if I'd embarrass myself, I just want to play it once, just this once. _

Kaji closed his eyes, his hands holding slightly tight, not too loose, just the perfect way to hold a violin bow, slightly touching the strings. _This is it_. He moved his arms, the friction from the bow gliding across fine strings created a soft tune. Kaji wasn't that confident at first, but when he got accustomed to the movement, the sound, the tune, the notes…

Tsuchiura had his eyes growing larger every second; the sound of Kaji's violin was magnificent. Somehow it reflected partly just like Kahoko's playing, pure and natural. It sounded as if it has a certain soothing charm, Tsuchiura's heart tightly bounded to it, trapped in the music, unable to move. He positioned himself comfortably on the piano seat, his ears, no, scratch that. His _heart_, observing and memorizing the tune of the score, he realized at once, the piece Kaji was playing;

_Hateshinaku Tooi Sora Ni_

He smiled. _I know this piece. _Starting slowly and softly, his talented fingers joined Kaji, creating an even more beautiful music, balancing the tune in between them, the sound of piano enchanting more of the violin's. Tsuchiura had not realized; his eyes were closed decades ago.

_The beauty…_

Kaji's playing got bolder…

_The passion…_

Tsuchiura pressed even harder on the keys…

It was… _addictive…_

The song slowly faded, both players were still immersed in their music, none of them spoke. Little moments passed, Tsuchiura was first to open his eyes. "It was beautiful, Kaji-kun."

Kaji merely opened his eyes, bringing him back to reality, no longer dreaming in his fantasy world. Tsuchiura was smiling. He stood there, petrified; he couldn't believe it. Indeed, Tsuchiura was right, _it was beautiful_.

He joined Tsuchiura, carving a wide smile on his face. "Yes, indeed, it was."

Tsuchiura shot him another upward curve, "I think it's time for me to leave now." The smile widened, "I enjoy playing with you."

"Please do come again, we can play many more pieces." Somehow Kaji was addicted to Tsuchiura's playing as well.

"Right." With that Tsuchiura left.

Kaji smiled to himself. _Finally. I was able to play the violin again, able to escape this ring, the ring that has bounded me for years. "Thank you, Tsuchiura."_

_

* * *

_Read and Review please..? it's my first la corda d'oro fanfic and i hope it's not too bad..

ps - happy birthday, jaishree and jee yan. ^^


End file.
